


Afire Love

by Twentyonedaydreams



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Song fic, mollock, sherlock is such a goofball, toby comes in too, well theres a mention of john and mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonedaydreams/pseuds/Twentyonedaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does a bit of research to learn how to win Molly's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afire Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



> Here's another songfic type story. This one is for o0katiekins0o because she dedicated her awesome contribution to the songfic genre to me. (Well, I think it's called "Gifted" on here. I'm too used to Wattpad.) I don't usually read smut, but I really loved her chapter. She's a wonderful writer, really. And the sweetest person. So this one's for you love. (If we keep gifting things to each other, it'll become a habit. A fun one, but then I'll feel the need to produce something as spectacular as your writing.) (I'll shut up now. That would probably be best.)

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up."  
-Afire Love, Ed Sheeran

Of course he was rubbish at the whole love poem thing. He couldn't even give Molly a simple compliment without making it sound backhanded. So this task was rather daunting, and whenever Sherlock faced a daunting task, he started with research. 

The data needed for this experiment was simple. Molly's interests and things that flattered her. He figured he should start with her libraries. 

Physical books first. 

He broke into her flat easily while she was at work. He had been afraid that his lock-picking skills had been a bit rusty, but it only took him a few seconds to get the door open. She kept her bookshelf in her room, for easy late night reading he assumed.

He quickly walked towards it and only briefly acknowledged the presence of Toby. The cat woke up and looked at him, but decided that he wasn't a threat, and went back to sleep. 

Sherlock scanned the bookshelf and pulled off the most worn book. It was one of those romance novels that went on sale right around Valentine's Day for all the single women who felt sorry for themselves. He read the back with a bored expression, but threw the book down when he saw that the main characters who fell in love chose professions shockingly close to his and Molly's. 

A detective and a nurse. In love. Engaged to be married. Married. CHILDREN?

Sherlock shook the shock off of him and went for the next book. There was no way that the coincidence was valid. But then again, the universe is rarely so lazy. He continued his search and stumbled upon three more books with similar characters. There was no mistaking it now. 

Molly Hooper was addicted to a certain genre. 

Sherlock sat down on the bed and glared at the bookshelf. He knew that Molly, hopefully soon, his Molly, wasn't nearly shallow enough to only own romance novels. He observed numerous books about anatomy and pathology, as well as loved classics. She was well read, but understandably enjoyed the idea of a little romance. 

She experience enough of the morbid side of life in her line of work. She deserved something a bit more lighthearted. 

And there it was: another reason he feared he didn't measure up. Molly needed something funny and kind. How could she possibly get that, with him only calling on her when there was some brutal murder was weighing heavily on his mind? How would he ever measure up to the "Handsome, debonair, charming man who will crack the case of your failed past loves"? 

He collapsed completely onto the bed and let out a loud sigh. Toby became curious as to why he was still there, and he hopped up next to him. Sherlock absentmindedly scratched the cat's neck. 

"What am I going to do Toby? Why would she ever even consider me?"

The cat gave him no comfort, so Sherlock resorted to finding Molly's laptop. Then he might get some real answers. Internet search histories tended to strip away all the coverings people tried to put up. You were only as secure as your memory to delete. 

He guessed the password easily. Who still used the combination of their birth date and shoe size? 

Oh wait. He did. 

Another reason he was secretive of his personal life. John might someday find the files of love poems that Sherlock had saved. All the poems that John had written to his girlfriends before he met Mary. Sherlock had thought they might come in handy on a day like today, but the voice of his primary school teacher lecturing about plagiarism was too vivid in his mind. He would have to come up with his own poems. 

Once he had logged onto Molly's laptop, Sherlock looked at her music library. That was one thing he had learned from John and his botched relationships. Music was the key to the heart, and if Sherlock's guess was correct, he would find the way to Molly's heart through her top ten recently played list. 

He scrolled through the songs and saw the usual boring list of pop singers. Most of them he had avoided on the radio, but the one song stuck out to him. 

"Afire Love"- Ed Sheeran

He clicked play and was taken by surprise by the simplicity and beauty of the song. 

One line in particular stuck out to him:

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up." 

That was exactly how he felt. Never before had he connected so accurately to a song. It astounded him. He researched the artist and saw that he mainly used acoustic melodies and heartfelt lyrics. That was it. 

He was going to serenade Molly. 

 

Molly Hooper was having a quiet, normal day at work when she heard a continuous clinking on the window. She had ignored it at first, since birds seemed to fly into it all the time, but after the tenth noise, she sighed and investigated. 

She found Sherlock standing outside, an acoustic guitar slung over one shoulder, and looking more nervous than she had ever seen him. She opened the window and yelled down.

"Is this for a case?"

The detective just shook his head and swallowed. 

"What is it for then?" She was trying to restrain her laughter, because Sherlock looked genuinely concerned, and she feared the worst. 

"Can I just come up?" He asked it in a whisper, but Molly had gotten quite good at reading lips, since Sherlock had crashed at her flat at so many odd hours of the night. She had always woken up to him slamming the cabinets open and closed looking for decent food, then groaning and retiring to her bed. She had felt awkward sleeping there next to him, so she went into the living room and put the telly on mute. She didn't want to wake him, since he was like a bear. 

Sherlock was out of breath when he finally made it to the lab, and Molly was shocked to see that he was also holding roses. How she hadn't noticed them before, she wasn't sure. 

"I....wanted...to....write....you something." Sherlock said the words like each one was a stab in the heart. Her eyes widened and she sat on a nearby stool. He held up a finger so she could give him a minute, and she nodded. 

In the next minute or so, Molly fell even more head over heels for the detective, if that was even possible. She hadn't been sure prior to that encounter that it was. Sherlock received a kiss for his efforts, which he was certain were awful compared to the singer he was trying to emulate. 

He didn't care though. He had his Molly.


End file.
